A typical data processing apparatus may have one or more processor cores arranged to execute sequences of instructions that are applied to data values supplied to the processor cores from memory. Although various techniques exist to improve the performance of such data processing apparatus when executing instructions which processing data values stored in memory, each have their own shortcomings.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved technique for accessing data values in memory.